


𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙧

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Intimacy, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘔𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘔𝘳 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘵.





	𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙧

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Liz made her way through the wide metal gates with her daughter, Agnes, whom was skipping along as she held onto her mothers hand. It was her first ever parents evening and Liz could tell that her beautiful daughter was looking forward it. All Liz had heard for months on was Agnes’ favorite teacher called Mr Reddington and how nice and kind and fun he was. As they both neared the entrance of the school Liz made her way to the first appointment. Mrs Fletcher was her name, and lord all mighty, if Liz didn’t know that she was a teacher, on first impressions she would’ve thought that she was a glorified housewife with every single color on a paint pallet brushed on her face as what she refers to as ‘makeup.’

In the space of twenty minutes, Liz had been through four of Agnes’ teachers and finally, the last one of the day was Mr Reddington. For a start, he was a man so Liz was hopping that he was less bubbly and looked a tad less of a hippie as the other teachers did. And oh boy! As Liz neared Agnes’ favorite teacher she realized that she would be in trouble. She hadn’t even spoken to the man, or gotten a look at his face properly as it was covered by a plumb colored Fedora and yet she was already attracted to him.

“Mr Reddington, right?” She asked him as she came over with Agnes.

“Ahh, you must be Miss Keen, it is lovely to meet you.” He said, holding out his hand for Liz to shake and shake it she did.

There Liz was wearing: a black hoodie, denim jacket, black jeans and white sneakers. And he was there wearing: black suit pants, brown wingtips, a white shirt, grey suit vest and a plumb tie. And don’t even get her started on his expensive watch.

“It’s lovely to meet you, although after seeing your attire I feel a little out of place.” She laughed, making it sound as a joke but by God she wasn’t. She looked a total reck.

“If it’s any consolation, at least now I can see where Agnes gets her adoring looks.” He chuckled, looking back and forth at the both of them as he weighed them up.

“Why thank you, now I know why you’re her favorite teacher.” She chuckled making Agnes giggle as she swung her legs back and forth.

“I’m flattered Miss Keen, but mind what you say around my fellow co-workers… you never know when they’re going to strike.” He joked, leaning into the table and speaking nearly above a whisper; causing Liz to chuckle.

“So… will it be a treat or a good old ‘get to bed now!’ For Agnes?” She asked him, Agnes smiling brightly at her mother and teacher.

“Ohh well, Agnes has been extremely naughty this year… haven’t you?” He joked, smiling at her.

“No, I’ve been very very good.” She said, crossing her arms and causing Reddington to laugh.

“Yes, you have… Agnes has been a exceeding student this year and has came very far in terms of her academic subjects, in particular her English skills… but I’m guessing that’s because I’m your… favorite, isn’t it?” He whispered across the table and Agnes nodded her head.

“Well, looks like a treat for you hmm.” Liz said, smiling at her daughter as she nodded her head and was already heading for the door.

“Actually Miss Keen…” Reddington said, taking a hold of her forearm gently, to stop Liz and looking around to make sure that no one was overhearing.

“Would you mind speaking with me tomorrow, some place in private. I need to discuss a pressing issue about Agnes, but I don’t want any prying eyes.” He stated and Liz nodded her head.

“Yeah, of course. Agnes has got dance at 10:30 tomorrow and won’t need picking up until 12:00, if your free then, you could come over for a coffee and a little chat.” She told him and he nodded.

“Thank you Miss Keen… I will see you then.” He said, waving goodbye to Agnes.

~

The entire night Liz barely slept. All she could think about was Agnes and whether or not she was okay at school. There had been several tears in the past from her, but recently she looked happier and more content in school; especially when the arrival of Mr Reddington came. As soon as he arrived two months ago, Agnes had began to look more cheery and less down than what she had since joining her school.

When it came to morning, she entered her bathroom and noticed nothing other than the black bags which were forming under her eyes. ‘Great!’ She thought to herself as she began to rid her face of it’s makeup from a day ago. She checked the time and saw that it was 09:45. Liz headed into Agnes’ room and woke her daughter up.

“Come on sleepyhead, time for dance.” Liz said, rubbing her back as a way to coax her daughter into getting up.

“Yep mommy.” She said, turning over as she stretched her limbs and rubbed her eyes.

By 10:30 Agnes had gone to dance and Liz was already home, awaiting the arrival of Mr Reddington. She hadn’t slept very well and was anxious to hear what the problem with Agnes was. She had tried so hard as a single mother to support her, as well as her daughter. It wasn’t as though her finances were doing any better either. Her job paid like crap, but it was what she loved and it was all she ever really knew to do. A few minutes of recalling her life choices almost made the sound of the bell ringing at the front door fall on deaf ears. She answered it with such confidence… and yesterday’s outfit on.

“Come on in, Mr Reddington.” She said, standing aside for him to enter her home.

“Thank you, would you like me to take my shoes off, Miss Keen?” He asked once he was inside.

“Oh no, that’s alright… I’m getting a new carpet fitted so it’s currently wooden flooring at the moment.” She stated, leading him into the living room.

“Can I get you anything, Mr Reddington?” She asked, taking a seat on her seat and gesturing for him to sit on the sofa.

“Oh no, thank you anyway and please, call me Raymond.” He stated, taking a seat and crossing his legs.

“Very well, Raymond it is and please… you know my first name. Anything but Miss Keen will do.” She laughed, hating how formal Miss and Mr sounded at a time like this.

“If you wish, Lizzie… I was hoping to speak with you about Agnes and what home life you would be willing to share with me.” He said, noticing how the name Lizzie had an emotional response to her.

“Goodness, there’s so much. What are you looking for in particular?” She asked him, truly curious.

“Well, there have been several days where the children would bring in their favorite toy and Agnes would bring in a pair of tortoise shell glasses. Which, I have no issue with, but whenever people would ask her, she wouldn’t say anything and has often ran out of the classroom and to the toilets or stayed outside of the corridors.” He said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward in his seat.

Liz sighed aloud and walked over to Agnes’ drawing desk.

“These glasses by any chance?” She asked Raymond, placing them into his hands.

“Yes. I believe so.” He simply said.

“My hus… her father, died, he was killed about a year ago and although I, shielded his body and tried to hide him from her… her curiosity got the better of her and she ended up seeing her father gasping for his final breaths.” She said, sounding as though she was choking on her own words as she began to tear up.

Raymond sat there, rubbing his hands up and down his suit pants until he built up the courage to comfort her. He wasn’t in school anymore and as far as he was concerned there were no rules.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie.” He said, coaxing his arms open and as soon as they were, she practically leapt into them and began to cry into his chest.

“Shh, you’ll be okay sweetheart.” He said, turning tense as he realized just what exactly he had said to her. But she didn’t appear to mind.

She cried into his arms for a few minutes until she suddenly came back into the real world and how she had wetted her daughter’s, teacher’s shirt.

“Sorry.” She giggled as she backed away from him and tried to fix his shirt

“Don’t worry about it.” He laughed and he looked down to her hands as they rubbed up and down his chest.

“There, all fixed.” She said quietly, finding herself closing in on him.

“Yeah, all fixed.” He whispered, placing his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They both shared a long intimate kiss, the two of them, moaning into one another’s mouths until they could barely breath and yet somehow they both found a way to persevere. She backed him into the sofa and the two of them fell back onto the cushions, causing Raymond to laugh. However, he found himself swallowing that laugh as Liz began to rub against him. She did it multiple times, but suddenly something inside of him clicked.

“Wa-wait Lizzie, I-I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He said, leaning up on his elbows.

“Your not.” She said, pushing him back and unbuckling his belt, making quick work of his trousers.

They both eagerly pulled them out and Liz grasped his member in her hands, causing him to moan. She licked a long line up his shaft before taking all of him in her mouth. She sucked him for a few seconds until he got used to it and relaxed. As soon as he did he grasped her hair and directed her.

“Fuck, Lizzie, if you don’t stop I’m… fuck I’m gonna come.” He said and pulled her head from him.

Raymond coaxed her head up to his and kissed her passionately, tasting his precum on her lips and suddenly becoming more erect than he thought he could ever be. She took his hands in hers and led him toward the bedroom. Once inside he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, causing her to giggle as she reached behind her to feel his short hair. He backed away from her and allowed her to turn around. When she did she ran her hands up and down his shirt and he gave her a nervous smile, causing her to stop.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I-I must admit, Agnes is my favorite student and well, I-I don’t want you to regret this and feel obliged to have Agnes moved to another class because of me. I just want to make sure that your sure about this, Lizzie.” He said, smiling at her cautiously.

“From the moment I saw you sat at your desk I knew for a fact that I wanted this.” She laughed, causing him to.

“Then, let’s do it.” He whispered, walking into her until she was on the bed.

He removed his shirt and then made an effort on her clothing, removing her t-shirt first. His nimble fingers pulling on the hem, as though she was agile and wasn’t meant to be touched. Once her t-shirt was off, he discovered that she wasn’t wearing a bra and slowly moved his head down into her breasts, sucking and licking on one nipple until it was fully erect and then made an effort with the other. He trailed kisses down her abdomen until she reached her waistline. Once there, he pulled her skinny jeans down with ease then made his way to the waistband of her underwear. Raymond looked up at her, hesitant in case she wasn’t ready to go further. However, a slight nod of her head was all the permission he needed before he gingerly pulled them down and she opened her legs for him.

He swirled his tongue around her intimate flesh, often nudging at her centre and earning multiple moans from his actions. It took a few minutes but she came hard and fast into his face as he directed his tongue back and forth. All throughout her orgasm he sucked and licked her, tasting her juices on his lips.

“Wow!” She said, coming down from her high.

“Do you wish to proceed my lady?” He asked, with a smirk on his face as he rubbed himself through his underwear.

“I most definitely do my lord.” She said, laughing as he jumped off the bed to pull his underwear off before rushing back into the mattress.

He came closer to her and kissed her lips, both of their juices being mixed and tasted in one. He carefully entered her core as he knew that she would be tight after her orgasm. As soon as he was in he exhaled loudly and she moaned as he began to rock his hips into her. Raymond made his hands into fists and locked his elbows until he was as far upward as he could possibly be. He then pounded his hips into her, exposing the both of them to a mixture of wet sounds and clapping noises. She moaned aloud fiercely when Raymond stopped and leaned down on his elbows to go as far into her as possible. He rocked his hips back and forth spritely until he was both out of breath and close. Liz came hard and fast out of nowhere, finding Raymond’s recent loss of breath hot. Seconds after, he couldn’t hold it. Liz’s moans had turned him on so much he came right then and there, spurting his semen deep into her core. As soon as he had his breath back, he pulled out and laid next to her. When suddenly he realized he hadn’t used a condom.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, I was so caught up in the moment I never realized please, forgive me!” He said, trying his hardest to find all of the words to apologize to Liz.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m on the pill… hormones and all.” She said, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Phew. I’ve never been so nervous in my life. Obviously, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea… what I mean to say is…” he tried to find his words once again, but after another failed attempt she cut him off.

“Relax. I know what you mean.” She said, kissing him again.

They both stayed in her bed for the rest of the time they had together before Liz had to pick up Agnes. They decided that their relationship would be kept private from Liz’s daughter until she was old enough to understand. They both knew that she had a fondness for Raymond, but he also knew that she loved her father and he didn’t want to step on her toes. They would wait until Agnes was old enough to have the facts and have an understanding of them, but if she was to ask, neither of them would deny it since neither of them would ever lie to her.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
